and I love her
by GirlBlueSky
Summary: A beatle Contest "Le doy todo mi amor, es lo unico que hago..."


Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

A Beatle Contest.

Nombre de la Historia:& I love her.

Nombre de la historia :GirlBlueSky [Madai]]*

Pareja : Edward & Bella

Numero De palabras:2,006

Raiting: K

And I Love Her

"_Le doy todo mi amor, eso es lo que hago…"_

EDWARD POV.

Estaba sentado en mi habitación, la relación entre Bella y yo estaba en "sus primeros pasos" , cada que la veía era como si en donde se supone que debiera estar mi corazón se llenara de felicidad cada que la veía o la tenía cerca de mi .

Era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, era extraño sentir esto ya que en toda esta década de vida, nunca había sentido algo igual. Observaba con atención a mis hermanos y padres, había leído todo respecto al amor, pero no era lo mismo saber que era lo que significaba a sentirlo.

Escuche que pequeños pasos se acercaban a mi habitación, pude identificar claramente que se trataba de Alice. No pasaron ni 5 min y estaba ahí sentada, a mi lado. Me miraba un tanto preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pensó ella.

-Tranquila Alice, todo está bien- Le respondí.

Entre Alice y yo había un confianza fascinante, desde el principio nos llevamos bien , a pesar de su casi incontrolable carácter y mi no muy desarrollado sentido de la paciencia, ella era como mi mejor amiga , a la que podía contarle todo.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien?-Interrumpió mis pensamientos- porque eh visto algo…

-¿A qué te refieres con algo?-la mire interrogante y ella solo sonrió.

-Mejor dime que es lo que te sucede, ¿En qué pensabas antes de que yo llegara?.

-En Bella.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pensó durante un momento y sonrío pícaramente-¿Termino contigo?-Bromeo.

-No, no es eso.-la mire sonriendo también.- Alice, siempre vi como se trataban tu y Jasper , esa fuerte conexión, es fascinante como se complementan el uno con el otro, al igual que Rose y Emmett .

-Creo que ya se dé que se trata, continua.

-Cuando estoy con _ella_, es como si todo el mundo desapareciera, es como si solo estuviera ahí, para ella solo para ella. Cuando no siento su presencia me siento impotente, preocupado, como si algo le fuera a suceder si no estoy a su lado.

-Y con la torpeza de Bella, es comprensible preocuparse- rio un poco.

La mire con una sonrisa, ella tenía razón. La torpeza tenía un nombre "Isabella Swan" y valla que se lo había ganado, no había un solo lugar en la escuela en donde Bella no hubiera tenido un accidente, aunque sea el mas mínimo. Bella había marcado la escuela, al igual que lo hizo en mi existencia.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sientes respecto a ella?- pregunto Alice, con aun mas curiosidad.

Negué al instante.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ella es la persona a la que yo siempre eh estado esperando. Cuando ella se entero de que yo era un vampiro, no sabes la angustia que sentí al pensar que me rechazaría al instante. No quería perderla. Eh de confesar que pensé en la manera de seguirla, de estar a su lado, no importaba que era lo que debiera de hacer.

-¿Pensaste en convertirla?.

-No, en eso nunca. No le quitaría el derecho de vivir , de convertirse en esto. – apreté los puños.

-Pero a ella no le importo.

-Es lo que mas me preocupo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría saliendo con un vampiro y mas al saber que una parte de mi quiere beber su sangre?.

-Ella sabe que es una locura, pero te quiere… tal y como eres.- toco suavemente mi hombro.

Alice se retiro de mi habitación, dejándome otra vez con mis pensamientos.

Trataba de explicarme que era lo que sentía con Bella, recordé aquella noche cuando fui a verla dormir, se veía tan inocente, tal débil, que mis deseos de cuidarla y estar con ella se expandieran por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de una ansiedad inexplicable.

Esa noche me la pase viendo las estrellas, nunca les había prestado tanta atención como ahora. Me había convertido en alguien completamente diferente. A veces ni yo mismo comprendía mi comportamiento, que me atrevo a llamarlo… Humano.

El siguiente día fue soleado, no podía salir por ningún motivo. Caminaba y caminaba por la casa. Solo había una cosa por la que tenía que salir y era ella. Mis hermanos me miraban como si fuera un demente, excepto Alice que me veía con una sonrisa picara.

Carslie estaba en su despacho, así que decidí en distraerme un poco en una buena charla con el.

Toque suavemente y él me invito a pasar. Tal vez vio mi aspecto, que hizo que dejara sus papeles a un lado y me prestara toda la atención posible.

-¿Qué pasa?- estiro una mano, ofreciéndome asiento.

-Es respecto a Bella.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Bueno, es respecto de mí y mis sentimientos.

-Cuéntame.

Comencé a contarle todo lo que le había dicho a Alice, el solo sonrío y se aclaro la garganta suavemente.

-Estas enamorado.

¡Que yo que! Eso era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en toda mi existencia, pero tal vez el tenía razón.

-¿No será mi gran deseo de beber su sangre?- pregunte.

-N , no lo creo. Veras, el deseo de beber su sangre es otra cosa muy aparte , y con lo que me cuentas todo me dice que estas enamorado.

Hice una pequeña mueca.

-Pero no es para que te avergüences. Estar enamorado es una de las mejores experiencias que te pueda pasar.

-Pero…

-Es completamente normal-me interrumpió- Bella es una chica lista y con esas reacciones humanas es adorable y linda. Me alegra saber que has puesto tus ojos en la chica correcta.

-¿sabes algo que yo no?- le interrogue.

-No, para nada.- sonrío y de nuevo comenzó con sus papeles.

Di por terminada la charla y salí de allí. Al girarme , vi que mis hermanos e incluso Esme me miraban incrédulos.

Como lo supuse, ellos había escuchado todo.

-¿Enamorado uhh?- bromeo Emmett.

-No lo molestes.- reprendió Esme.

-Edward, no sabes el gusto que me da.- dijo Esme dándome un abrazo cálido.

-Gracias- sonreí.-Me permiten, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas- Me excuse y emprendí camino hacia mi habitación.

Me tumbe sobre el sillón que había allí y las palabras de Carslie daban vueltas por mi cabeza. ¿Enamorado de ella? . Como se lo dije a Alice, ella era la que yo siempre había estado esperando.

Entre en un transe, como si estuviera dormido con los ojos abierto. No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado que cuando recupere mis cabales, vi de nuevo, a Alice sentada en donde había estado la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte mientras me sentaba.

-Pensé que querrías hablar con alguien- encogió los hombros.

-¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo Carslie, cierto?- parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Si-se quedo pensando- y tiene razón….Cuando dijiste de la relación que compartíamos Jasper y yo, que era tan fuerte la conexión que compartimos, que me pusiste a pensarlo seriamente. Hable con Jasper al respecto y me dijo que lo que siente por mi es casi parecido o aun más fuerte de lo que tú sientes con Bella. Es difícil de explicar, pero me dio a entender lo mismo que dijo Carslie, estas enamorado de Bella- la mire sin tener una idea de lo que me hablaba- En pocas palabras, Bella es tu media naranja ¿me entiendes?- asentí.

-Entiendo Alice. Y es que si tu tan solo supieras como es nuestra relación, siempre me hace sonreír y cuando nuestros labios se hacen uno solo, una corriente eléctrica pasa por nuestros cuerpos.

-Esta conversación me recuerda a una canción muy conocida ¿sabes?-me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?- le despeine su cabello con una de mis manos.

- I give her all my love- inicio la frase de la canción con la voz baja- That's all I do…- se puse de pie y comenzó a cantar mas fuerte con la manos en el aire y moviéndose de un lado hacia otro- And if you saw my love, You'd love her too…- no pude resisterme a reir ante el concierto privado que mi hermana me estaba dando en mi habitación.- I love her…- me guiño el ojo y salió de mi habitación , aun cantando .

Me volvi a recostar en el sillón , aun riendo de las locuras que Alice hacia, podía escuchar que aun en la sala ella seguía cantando.

-¡Alice podrías callarte!-gritaba Emmett enojado.

-Tú que sabes del amor, Emmett. Eres un insensible.

-Es todo lo que debo de saber, enana.

Alice siguió cantando, ignorando los comentarios de Emmett.

Hasta que escuche como Alice gritaba y Emmett también, al parecer la estaba persiguiendo.

Esa canción de los _Beatles _seguía en mi cabeza, de hecho decía todo lo que yo sentía respecto a Bella, estaba más que seguro de este sentimiento.

Y ahora que por primera vez lo sentía, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lo arruinaran, a menos de que ella ya no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo, ese seria otro asunto y la dejaría seguir su vida aunque yo estuviera terriblemente destrozado. Todo a costa de la felicidad de mi ser querido.

Inconscientemente comencé a cantar la canción .

- _I_ _give her all my love.__That's all I do. And if you saw my love, You'd love her too…and I love her…_

Por mas terco que pueda ser, no podía negar este sentimiento. En estos últimos días eh estado de un humor tan cursi que ni yo mismo me aguanto.

Antes era sofocante ver las escenas de dulzura de Emmett con Rosalie, pero ahor , cada que los veía, sonreía… me recordaban a Bella y a mí en nuestro momentos de pareja en su habitación.

Como cada noche iba a velar sus sueños, en el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que me habían dicho tanto Alice como Carslie y claro esa canción de amor.

Cuando llegue, ella ya dormía. Vi su reloj y era un poco tarde. Pude visualizar una nota sobre su mesa de cama. Camine lentamente hacia ella y pude leerla.

_Te estuve esperando, pero el sueño me esta_

_Matando. Espero verte aquí cuando despierte._

_Te amo .._

No era la primera vez que ella decía un te amo, pero este fue especial para mí. Ahora que yo ya sabía que era lo que sentía por ella.

Sonreí . Leí unas 6 veces la nota, y no podía dejar de sonreír. La mire y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

Me quede ahí parado un rato más, hasta que vi que despertaba un poco.

-Edward, llegaste- me sonrió y me tendió la mano.

Me jalo suavemente hasta quedar sentado en su cama, ella se sentó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos Días- acaricie su mejilla.

-Muy buenos días-me abrazo.

-Charlie no tardara en despertar, mejor me voy.- asintió- te veo en la escuela.

Le di un beso fugaz y Salí de ahí.

Cada tanto miraba otra vez la nota en mis manos. Y leía y leía ese "te amo".

Cuando llegue a casa, subí a mi habitación para cambiarme e irme a la escuela.

-¿Y que tal te fue?- pregunto Alice recargada en mi puerta.

-Tenias razón.

-Apenas te das cuenta.-rió.

-Lo sé, fui un terco.- me encogí de hombros.- ahora sé lo que siento por ella, como tu dijiste es mi media naranja. Sonreí.

Alice me abrazo fuertemente con sus bracitos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Y estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella.

-Si yo también.

-Bueno me voy a alistar para la escuela, te veo abajo – Camino y en la puerta se giro hacia mi- ¿Algo que debas agregar antes de que me valla?.

-Mhmmm- pensé- quiero estar con bella el resto de mi existencia.

-¿Y que mas?

- Y la amo…- sonreí.

Ahora sabía que era lo que sentía por Bella, y me gustaba saber que era bien correspondido.

Mire por última vez la nota y le metí en mi bolsillo, sería como mi amuleto de buena suerte.

Es el fic mas romantico que es escrito en toda mi vida XD, espero y les guste. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en esto :D.

See You!

GirlBlueSky


End file.
